


Husbands To-Be

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Blangst, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine opens his letter from the government telling him who his arranged marriage is to be with, he’s shocked when he reads the name Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seblaine weekend. It’s short because I’m very busy and barely have time to write, but I wanted to contribute something. I hope everyone likes it. :)

Blaine stared at the letter in his hands, eyes wide as he looked between his parents, Cooper’s face, and the letter. He let out a shaky breath as he read over it one more time, closing his eyes tight as he tried to process the words.

_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_You will turn eighteen in three months, and as per usual, we are writing to inform you of your upcoming nuptials. As you know, when you registered as homosexual with the government, you have been assigned a husband. You must marry within one month of turning eighteen._

_Your future husband will be Sebastian Smythe…_

“You okay baby bro?”

Cooper’s question pierced Blaine’s thoughts and he opened his eyes, nodding slowly.

“I’m okay,” he whispered, hoping Cooper would believe him even though he didn’t believe himself.

* * *

When Blaine drove back to Dalton that night – he’d gone home for the weekend when his parent’s called to tell him about the letter – he immediately collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

He knew that he’d be assigned a husband when he turned eighteen; it’s what happened with every homosexual relationship. Something about keeping them from endangering the straight people or some bullshit like that. Blaine didn’t really know or care about the reasoning; the only thing he could focus on is that in three months, he’d be married to Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine ran to the bathroom and threw up, body shaking as silent tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Blaine didn’t go to his classes in the morning, choosing instead to stay curled up in a ball under his covers. But he didn’t get a chance to stay like that for long because within two hours of the start of classes, there was a loud knock on the door. He didn’t even have to think twice about it; Blaine knew that knock better than anything.

“Go away, Sebastian!” he yelled out, pulling the blanket up over his face.

“Killer, I know you got the same letter I did. Come on, open the door.”

Blaine stayed where he was, hoping that if he just ignored Sebastian then the other boy would go away. He should’ve known that that wouldn’t happen. It only took two minutes of incessant knocking for Blaine to grow annoyed enough to open the door, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Sebastian.

“There, I opened the door. Can you go away now, please?” Blaine mumbled out, rubbing at his eyes slowly. He kept his gaze downward, unable to make eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian ignored Blaine’s comment and pushed his way inside, closing the door behind them as he sat down on the bed. Blaine eyed him warily, but when Sebastian opened his arms in a clear invitation for Blaine, the other boy was unable to resist. He ran over to the bed and collapsed against Sebastian’s chest, curling one hand around his shirt as he cried softly.

Soft hands rubbed soothing circles into his back, and Blaine leaned into the touch. Without thinking about it, Blaine pushed at Sebastian’s chest so the other boy was laying down on the bed, curling his body next to him. Blaine tangled his legs with Sebastian’s, hooking their ankles around each other as he continued to clutch at his shirt.

“Well, this is quite a change from you not wanting to let me in a minute ago,” Sebastian chuckled, but there was no malice behind it. Instead, Sebastian carded his fingers through Blaine’s gel free hair, twirling Blaine’s curls around his finger’s slowly.

“Shut up,” Blaine mumbled, sniffing slightly as he rubbed at his eyes. “It’s been a long weekend, Sebastian.”

“You don’t think I know that?”

Blaine didn’t respond for a minute.

“Can we just lay here for now? And talk about the rest later.”

“Whatever you need, B.”

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt the comforter being pulled up around their bodies, relaxing into Sebastian’s hold as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Blaine blinked his eyes open again, nuzzling into the warmth that his body was pillowed against. It took him a few moments, but Blaine realized that it was Sebastian that he was cuddled against.

“Mm, hi boyfriend,” Blaine mumbled, kissing Sebastian’s cloth chest. He felt the body underneath him begin to shake with silent laughter so Blaine rested his chin on Sebastian’s sternum, staring up at him with gentle eyes.

“Oh, so  _now_ I’m your boyfriend?” Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow slowly.

Blaine frowned. “You’ve been my boyfriend for over a year, Seb.”

“I know,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, tilting his head down to kiss Blaine slowly. Blaine didn’t resist the kiss, humming against Sebastian’s lips as his toes curled. Even after a year, Sebastian’s kisses still sent Blaine’s mind reeling. When Sebastian pulled away, Blaine whined, trying to hold onto the kiss and pouting when it was broken.

“Don’t give me that face, Killer. You were practically ignoring me earlier.”

Blaine looked down guiltily, wrapping arms tighter around Sebastian’s waist as he pulled their bodies together. Blaine didn’t want there to be one inch of space left between them, wanting Sebastian’s body to be as close as possible.

“I know. I…I’m sorry. I was freaked out and I didn’t know what to do.”

Sebastian sighed and Blaine felt the touch of a soft finger underneath his chin. He let Sebastian tilt his head up without resistance, hazel eyes wide as he stared at Sebastian. Blaine expected him to be angry, but all he saw was soft green eyes staring back at him.

“You don’t think I’m freaked out to? Blaine…we’re getting married.”

Blaine nodded slowly, tilting his head so his cheek was pressed against Sebastian’s palm. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting the warm touch soothe him, before looking back to Sebastian.

“I know,” he murmured, unable to stop a soft smile from growing on his face. “We’re getting married.”

Sebastian stared out him, letting out a huff of disbelief.

“I swear, your mood’s change faster than everyone I’ve ever seen. One moment you look completely upset, the next you’re calling me your boyfriend, then you’re freaked out, and now you’re happy?”

Blaine shrugged, not exactly sure how to answer or what Sebastian wanted from him. It’d been a shock and he’d been trying to process it every since he’d gotten the letter.

“I didn’t think it would work out,” he mumbled, drawing lazy patterns onto Sebastian’s chest with his pointer finger. “We’ve kept our relationship a complete secret for the past year because the government doesn’t approve of gays dating before marriage. And there’s no chance we would’ve been paired together if they found out about us.”

“They didn’t, baby. It’s okay,” Sebastian reassured, kissing Blaine softly. “And I know this past year was hard on you, keeping everything a secret, but it worked.”

“But what if it hadn’t?” Blaine asked quickly, his voice betraying how scared he was at the thought. Blaine had spent the last month nervous, knowing that his letter would come soon. There was no guarantee that he and Sebastian would be paired together. They liked to pair people together from the same state, but Blaine could’ve wound up with someone two hours away.

“It did, so there’s no reason to worry about if it hadn’t.”

Blaine nodded slowly, collapsing against Sebastian’s chest again. “I was so scared,” Blaine breathed, closing his eyes tight. “When I opened that letter, I didn’t know if your name would be there or not. And then it was and I was just so surprised and overwhelmed. Nothing ever works out but this did and I just…I threw up last night because of how nervous I’d been.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, kissing him softly. Blaine gave into the kiss without protest, closing his eyes as he let Sebastian keep him warm and safe.

“You’re okay now, Blaine,” Sebastian whispered against his lips. “Or should I say, the future Mr. Smythe.”

“Hey! What if you become the future Mr. Anderson?”

“Blaine, you already told me you want to take my last name. We had a whole discussion about it.”

Blaine huffed and rested his forehead against Sebastian’s, eyes playful and happy.

“I know,” he smiled, nuzzling Sebastian’s nose with his own, kissing him deeply as the rest of the world and their problems fell away. All Blaine cared about was being with Sebastian, and somehow, that’s exactly what he’d get to do for the rest of his life.


End file.
